


The Envelope

by zootopepo (pepoluan)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Implied WILDEHOPPS, Lie Down Try Not To Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepoluan/pseuds/zootopepo
Summary: All good things must come to an end.





	The Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from [this ficlet of mine on Tumblr](https://zootopepo.tumblr.com/post/178107357564/the-envelope).

They gave her the Flag of Zootopia, neatly folded. A token honoring the passing away of one of Zootopia’s finest.

As they were leaving the funeral, the doctor that had took care of him approached.

“A few days before he passed away, he gave me this, with explicit orders to give this to you when...” the doctor couldn’t finish his sentence.

Wordlessly, she took the envelope. And opened it.

A red kerchief fell out. Embroidered with the logo of the Zootopia Junior Rangers. [Her birthday sewn on one corner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193746).

And a note.

> _Keep the Dream Alive._  
>  _Make the World a Better Place._  
>  _and_  
>  _See you on the other side, Carrots_  
> 

 


End file.
